


Blackstone Box

by long_live_callahan (Candy_land)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Pandora's Vault Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_land/pseuds/long_live_callahan
Summary: Dream's prison journal.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnotfound is heavily implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Day One

Sam threw me this notebook on my first day, to pass the time. It's been a few days already... I'm just so incredibly bored so I guess I'll resort to journaling. I've been thinking nonstop about the events of my last free days, but I'm slowly shifting to my gameplan. How I'm going to escape. I've got to. I have no choice. I can't stay here until the day I die. I've got shit to do! I've got to at least see George again. I hope he visits me.

...

He better.


	2. Day 2

I've been missing cats, of all things. I want to get home to lil Patches so bad... someone's probably feeding her. Tommy probably took her in, stealing everything from me as usual, that fucker. I hope his hotel crumbles to the ground.

No one's visited me yet. My only company is the potatoes that Sam throws me. Fuck, I wish even HE would visit me. He was always a nice dude...


	3. Day 3

I'm holding out. I've come to enjoy basking in the pool of water that I have in the corner, my little bit of luxury. Anything to keep me entertained. I'm stumped on how to get out. I was thinking I'd experiment with what Sam is willing to drop to me. Cause if he lets down a block for me, even just one, I could obstruct my bed, die, and respawn at the world spawn. Easy as that! But I'm sure he's smart enough to have thought of it...

Oddly enough, I'm starting to miss Callahan of all people.   
He might visit me. He's not involved with all our drama.  
Unless someone told him bad shit about me.

I hope he and Alyssa are doing well. Haven't talked to either in forever.  
Correction: I haven't talked to Alyssa in awhile. I haven't talked to Callahan ever.


	4. Day 4

I got a note from Sapnap today. He said he missed me. I appreciate the concern but I'm still kinda mad that George hasn't sent me anything, or even visited. I sent a note back, just saying thanks and to say hi to George, Callahan, and Alyssa. I want to see another human face...

{Sapnap's note is tucked into the page like a bookmark.}

============

Hey dude. Just thought I'd check up on you, since you haven't had any interaction in awhile.  
You're a jackass, but I'd be lying if I say I didn't sort of miss your company.

Love {no homo}, Sap-napkin

============


	5. Day 5

Another day of missing George. Sapnap hasn't responded.  
Theres this clock on my wall, I think it's supposed to be there for my sleep schedule. Not that I've been sleeping much. The sound of the elder guardians keep me awake at night. And the sound of the clock... the ticking... I'm gonna go insane, aren't I? Fuck.

I hate the possibility that no one may visit me. Well, hate is a light word. I've been staring through the blackstone half-wall thing, at the lava. I want to throw myself in so. Fucking. Bad.

...  
Bad.  
I miss him too.

I'll send him a note. He'd visit me.


	6. Day 6

I was really excited to hear that someone was going to visit me today. But when the lava fell and I saw who had entered my cell, **I have never wanted to throw someone in more in my life.**

Tommy fucking Innit.

But I kept my cool. First he taunted me, which almost sent me over the edge, but then he asked what I planned to do. Truly I haven't had any plans, but Sam recently sent down an entire case of blank notebooks. I told him I'd start writing. He then proceeded to relay to me the list of people that hated me. How splendid.

The only one that particularly struck a chord with me was George. Could he really hate me? Even Sapnap didn't hate me outright, he missed me at least a bit. George however... it was true he hadn't sent anything. No interaction.

Tommy, for once, might be right.

I tried to apologize to him, maybe appease him, but he wouldn't accept it, the bastard. He left saying he'd visit me again. I can't decide which is better, total isolation forever or only seeing TommyInnit.

I'll get back to you on that, journal. You're my best friend. You and the clock.


	7. Day 7

One week anniversary of when I started this journal! Wooo...

I didn't mention this yesterday, but Tommy asked me who I missed the most. 

What kind of a question is that?!

Bad sent me a note saying he'd visit sometime. 

All my scattered thoughts are starting to manifest on the blackstone. I've been struggling to carve in a smile, like the one on my mask, but mining fatigue is making it an arduous process. I suppose I do have forever. Probably. Until I think of an escape plan at least.


	8. Day 8

I've got nothing for you. I've finished the smile part of my carving!

{BadBoyHalo's Note}

=======

Hello Dream! I will visit you when I find the time. The egg says hi.

\- Mr Muffin :)

=======


	9. Day 9

I haven't been writing like I told Tommy, and apparently Sam wants me to get going on that. But what am I supposed to write about? I guess I could just write something random. Or I could detail the entire history of the server. I don't want to give anything away though... hmm...

I could write about... George.

Maybe I could write a poem about him. I wouldn't namedrop, although I suspect Sam is already aware of my thoughts on him. I actually kind of like that idea.


	10. Day 10

Bad visited me today, which I was very excited for. Before that, though, I burned all the blank books except for one. And threw the clock in the lava, to mess with Sam.

He told me about the egg a lot, as I expected. All about the blood vines, how great it is, etc. I handed him a letter for Sapnap and George, asking them to visit me. Bad tried to say that George MEANT to visit me, but I didn't want to hear it. I know he's mad. Truthfully, he has a right to be. But I just want him to visit me... and Sapnap too. He said he felt sad that my conditions were so bad, not that I needed pity from him.

He left saying he'd convince George and Sapnap. He better find a way.


	11. Day 11

I spent 20 minutes breaking one block of obsidian, which Sam immediately replaced. Now I'm not allowed visitors for the next few days. Fuck.  
I'm almost finished with my poem. I'll copy it down here, in case something happens to the original book.

Sometimes all I think about is you,  
Late nights in the middle of June,  
Heat waves been faking me out.  
Can't make you happier now.

I miss George.


	12. Day 12

Tomorrow Ranboo is scheduled to visit me, joy of joys.  
I sent in my poem.  
Sam hasn't responded.  
Sam replaced my clock.  
I immediately threw it into the lava.


	13. Day 13

Ranboo came into my cell, and the first thing he said was "I haven't done anything you told me to do."

I mentioned how I despised those goddamn clocks Sam keeps throwing down.

Then I showed him my poem, and S̶̡̭̩̻̩͉̆͛I̴̛̤̟̘̣̠̹̤͎̝͋̇̿̅̏̐͒́͜O̴̰͓̩̠͔͊̓̂̉̈̊͒͝ ̶̢̨̡̤̼͔͇͈̭̯̯̠̟͆͗͛̆̓͋͛́͗̉͑̿̋ǫ̷̧̘̙̝̖̲̰̫͓͈͙̑̊̃̿͐̽͗͂̔͐͛ö̴̡̨͇̞̠̜̫̞̦̦̝̜̰̘́͐͘ḛ̶̢̛͈̼͒̊̑̀̅͌̌̇̓̈͘͜i̶̛̯̠͔̪̬͖͖̦̭̊̿̊͛͒͋͛̓̊̏̂̌̚͜͠ͅņ̸̞̗̻̮̮̞̦͙̖̝͌̓̆Ų̷̧̧̪̝̞̘͚̟̞̗̬͎̙̏̿̇̕͠G̵̨̛͇̰̫̩͇͇̣̼̓͋͑̈́͐̄͛̑̿͝y̶̡̦͇̣̱̘̳̺̘̝͇̪̐̾͂͌̔̔̏̌̏̆̌̒̽͜͠c̷̡̛̙͙͓̬͍̬̱͋͂̍̆̈́̓̍̚͘̚c̶̞̎͊͑̎̈́͗̿̚ ̶̡̳̻̯̹̱͎̗̒͛̔̽̔̎͆̈̕͜ ̴̨̦̱̘͙̖̹͈̙̤͎̪̥̔͜ͅș̵̱̯͖͓̐͌̃͆͘͜͝ͅï̴̳h̵̘̰̪̼̱͎̗̠̭͓͑̈̾͋͗̅k̵̡̩͎͎̫̟̭̙̤̞̪͈̘̑͒͋̄̕͘̕͠͝͠f̶̪͋̈͐̉̄̓̉̌͗̾̍̅͒͌͠ͅě̵̺̤́̊ͅn̶̺̜̹͓͌͆͗͝M̴̢̛̙̫̭͎͇̝̀͌̓̀̃̊K̴̡̧̭͙͈̲̼͓̫͌́͑̍͗̏L̶̢̠̪͉̹̖̤̾̊̂̄̎ ̸͖̞̂̐͌́̄̒͌̓̒͂̕̕͝͝ō̷͚͉͍͈͓̲̩̈́̆̿ ̶̡̯̪̦͇̘͓̮̩̟̝̠͎͓̙̍̌̌̿̅̇̊̔͑͋̽͝͠H̴̢̡͍̥̪͍̤̝̭̟͖̀͌̀̈́͂̅Ų̵̛͖͈̝̻̭͙̳̟͖̄̐̄̎̈́͑͆̃͂̑̚S̵̡͕͖̯̣̠̹̟̞͉̯͇̥͚͒͋̒͗̒̾͗̊̂͝͠ë̶̛͈͖̳̗̫̺͉̪̘̤́̊̀̏̔̑̌͂͐͑̑͠͠ǹ̴̛̝̯̅̃͑̈́̎̃̋̆̅̃͠͠l̵̺͚̰̻̜̭̝̽̀̉͌͐͑̒̊̅̿͆̍͘͜ ̷̧̢̫̩̙͎̹̳̯͚̀̂̀̅͒̒̓̕&̶̡̟̲̟̥̫̗̤̜͎̬͊͆̓̈̇̽6̴̠̳̯͖͖͒̊́̑̈́͛̒͋̊̃͝͝͝8̴̜̟̼̞̠͇̔̚̕0̵̛̛̛̼͑̔̈́ ̸̝̲̘͔͇̿̈́̄͜ ̶̡̢̛̠̙͛̎̑̕*̷̛̖̘͊̉̈́̇̆̓͒9̴̭͎̱͎̯̱̮̗͈̐̈́̂̃̔̃̀̈́̊͠7̸̥͔̎Ǔ̵̧͈̣̼̠͔̼̈́͜N̴̢͇̲̭̝͈̬͕͍̭̠͈̯͙̎̈̆͛̌̄̏̀s̴̫̥̮̳̖̩͉̘̠͙̾̔̆́ǫ̵͊̇͂̔͒̊̾͘w̵̢̱͚̜͚̼̖̪̓̒̎̍̅̇̈́̔̔̌̊͂͜͝j̴̢̻̦̯͙̰̮͔̮̤͊͛͆́̀̉͆̽ ̷̧̲̫̤̮̫͉͇͇͔̟̯̘̖̰͐̄͑̾(̸̧̧̧̢̳̠͕͉͓͔̬̈̽̾͗̅͑̃̊̋͐̋̕͜͠ͅ8̵̰̠̭͕̰̞̳̳͙͔̠̼̆͋̃̔̾̏͌̋͘͝2̴̪̱̮͈͔̠̖͙̙͐͑͜ ̸̧̰͖̖̩̩̹͙̜̙̼͒͆̀̑̏̓͝͝)̵̨̱͎̲̥̤̮̠̞̫̟͉̠̍̌̓̍̑͋̅͌̃̀̇͝8̸͕̭͂̿̉̊̾̅͆̂̚2̶̰̳̻̹̯͎̱̗̙͙̈́̇͛̉̾̏̓̔̊̄͜ͅ8̴̢̢̧̙̼͈̥͇͇̥̗̄̆̇̀̓̆̾̈̈͌̃̚͠ͅͅh̶̩̺̱͓̹̎̎̉̔̿̑͂̈́͌͒̾͆̌̕9̴̜̗̤̅̓́̌̉̏̓̍̓̂̓́9̶̢̼̝͙̖̯͙̻̲͊̍̎̍̇̾̎͝ ̴͕̥͋̀̋̌̈́̈́̿̒̔͝Ư̴̡̛̈͗̊͐͛̀̈̔̍͝͠͝(̷̢͍̤̠̞̰̖̍̈́̀̒̀̀̉̾̚͝͝&̵̫͎͔̥͉̰̎̄̉̈́̀̈́s̴̨͇͉̟̦̤̥̈̎̈͗̏͘͝8̷̨͎̝̰͓͍̻̬̼̮̳̥̟͍̈́̅͊̅̐̇̉̽̈̒͘͝h̶̨̝͔̖̯͆̈́͐̇̾2̷͍͐̿͐̉̈́j̸̢̣̤̤̤̙̫̥̠̭͚̓̃͂̑̔͂̔̃̍̚͠l̷̢̡̛̙̹̞̤̥̬̥̠̠̰̬̲̜̑̾̎͗́̏̈́ ̷͖̠̲̉*̸̧͔͖̜̪̲̮̒͋͂͊̓̕͝Y̷̢̢̘̙͔̾̾̌͜(̴̧̹̜̠̪͔̗̮̜͆̄͊́̋̍̿͌͋̈͂ͅ1̴̦͍̞͕̹̜̳̯̜̱̗̑͐͌̆́ͅ-̸̨̨͈̣̯͎͈̘̑9̷̛͔̯̯̆8̸̨͙̭̫̮̻͓͙̻̗̃͂̍̊̈́̚̚͜ͅ1̸̢̢̨̡̪̱͙͎̰͖͙̪̬̳̈́̔̒̔̍̂̍̊͑͜͝ų̷͓̥̹͍̦͉̠͎͔͔̻̤͌́͐0̴̬̤̙̙͇̭̮̣̥̳̔̑̀̌ ̵͉̝͇͒̉̐8̶̤̯̍̐̍̔̄̊̎2̵̢͍͇̰͕̼̬͉͍̭̽̓̇̉̾̅͛̋͒̚L̸̢͈͍͕̗̝̼̔̇̑̏̒̄͒͗̍̈́͆̍͋ ̸͎͑̈́͑͊̇̈́̿́̈́.

I will look forward to his next visit.


	14. Day 14

Sam forced me to give him this journal, and he said I can't see anyone for a few days cause I was talking about escaping or some shit.  
I think I should just burn it. Or maybe...

If I ever get out, I want it back. I won't burn it. I'll keep it under my bed, and pretend I burned it. I want to read this after awhile.

Goodbye, journal. How I'll miss you.


	15. Day 1̵̳͖̳̈́̈́́̃9̶͙̬̝̆́3̶̱̩͓̝͉̜̔͛̈́̕̚2̷̧̨̨̨̩̪̠̜͎͇̥̳͔͆̈̈̄̔̔̐̇̑̃̊̕̚͜1̷̖͕͔̍̓̓̓́͗̇͝͝͝0̸̡̩̭̘̠̦̹̲͂͗̊̍̉͛̕͝2̶̛͖̗̩̟͙̪̼͇͓̈́̐̈́̈̊9̸̧̢̡͉̤̳͚͓̤̩͖͉͎͑͂͐͆͒1̷̹̌̎̊̾̌̂̓͐͘̚͜4̷̛̼͓̦̪̤̗̥̠̥̣͖́̾̾͋̾̐̍͑̉͌̍̿͜8̶̨̭̰͔͂̅̀̊̓̇̃͒̌̇̅͆͊̚3̶̡̬̘͍̭̍̉͑̄8̵̠̜͇̙̒̇̃̃ͅ1̵̡̞͙̬͙̦͚͈͔̯̟͙̿̈́̿̃̃̈́̅͊̒͛̃͝

Ḭ̴͘'̴̥́m̸̭̂̆̕ ̷̻̖̊f̸͔̐̅̉i̵͇̾̂n̸̨̮̍a̷̦͒l̵͕̘͙̓̐̒l̷̬̹͠y̵͈̻͔͑̽͆ ̶̪̗̠͋̈́̊o̶̬̐͌̍u̷̬̝͛t̸̡̛̞.̷̢̪͈̆̃̕

̸̬̉͗͠ ̵̻̼̠̐S̷̲̰͈͝o̵̰͠m̷̹̈͛e̵͚̙͌̕t̵̙̤̗̎i̶͓̗̫͋m̶̨̯̎͆͝ẻ̶̲̺̪́͝s̸̤̀͒̚ ̴̢́̾̄ä̵͈̞́l̵̠͓̑͜l̵̡̈ ̷̲̆́͂I̷̘̕ͅ ̴̫̥̿̐̕t̵̫̖̹̂̓͆h̷͙͔̙̓̆̀i̷̫͙͎͆͆n̴̼͚̺͆̾ḱ̸̤ ̸̧̳̪̉̀a̶̧̕͜͠b̷̯̀̈́ő̸͍̓ù̷̹t̴̗̞̏́ ̴̘̹̣̈́i̶͈̟͆̑͝s̸̥̜̎̆ ̴̞͂͒̎y̵̢̗̓̊͝o̷̜̝̒ͅu̷̫̎.̵̪͔̽̌̑ ̷̡̢͓̂  
L̴̜͗͒ą̸͍̐͛̒ṯ̵̩̱̃̒ĕ̵͓͊͜ ̵̧͍͛ņ̷͋͂̇i̷͕͋̈́g̴̱̲̒͋̊͜ḧ̴̪̻́̑̅ͅt̷̤̎s̶̡̩̦͗̎͛ ̷̯̤̍i̵̺̯̾̉͑n̶̹̔̒͜ ̸͕̘̄͗̌t̵̨͓̑ḩ̸̱͙̾ẽ̴͚̪̘̈́͝ ̷͓̞͐̒m̶̞̌̇̉i̸̤̊d̶̨͓̲͑d̵͕̟̠̋͠l̵̻̣̓͜͠é̶͔̥͒̀ ̴̢̰͐̓o̴̢̞͈͂f̶̗͎̙̉̏ ̵̰̖͋̈́ͅJ̵̙u̸̩̯̐̽͑n̷̮̘̍̎̇e̸̤͐.̷̘͔̏ ̵̤̰̤̋̚ ̵̲̔̄

Ĩ̸̠̟̊̒ͅ'̴̼̚m̷͓͇͝ ̴̯̇c̴̲̠͛o̷̠̎ḿ̴̖̫̭ï̴͖̓̓n̶̼̓̅̊g̶͎̩̰͝,̵͚̳̟̊ ̵̯̾͜G̷̮̠͆e̶̫̞o̷̟̫͗͂ṟ̵̍͐͝g̷͔̃ȇ̶̜̫.̴̢̍̔̇ ̶͔̐Ỉ̶̢͌̚'̸̧̭͐͝l̷̘͊̅͝ͅͅl̵̩͍̏̉ ̴̲̞̀̈́͋͜s̶̟̻̒͊̋͜ẻ̶̛͍̘̒e̵͎̓̏ ̸̬͊y̷̼̥̅̅̌o̶̩͙͙̓̌̈́ử̶̥̗ ̵͎̖͙̅́ă̶͈̣g̵̦͕̙͝a̴̬̓͗̽i̵̼̝̓̽n̶̗̆̈́̚.̷̢̺̊̚

Ǐ̴̦̦̠͌̈́̎̚͠'̷͖̬͉̎͑̄̀̚m̷̨̱͙͎͕͙̞͂̽͑̿͝ ̴̟̀͐̚c̵̳̱͈̓o̵͈̟̓͒̋͑̌̚͠m̸̘͚̙̰̬͋̏͌͊̑̀̆̑ị̵̢̧̱̺̠̥̖̂n̷͚̫͔̙̜͛̈̿͒͘͠g̷̪̏̐̏́̓͑͘͠.̶͈̘̫̹̏̐̅̒ͅ Ì̷̛͖̩̐̎̔̂͂͌̐͐̑̒̓͘'̵̭͎̭̟͂̍̈́͑͒͝m̸̨̛̜͉͉̠̰̈́̎͑̾̎̽̈̾͒̑͗̓̇̚̕ ̴̫͗̽͊͆̊̓̒͐̆̈́͐̈́̃͆͋̿̄̐̂c̸͖̟̈͒̎̋̒̂̔͂͒̚͝͝ǫ̶̪͖̥̞̠̟̤͈̤̜̮̰̻̈́̀͌͂̔̀̑̉̑̆̓̂͛͂̀̾̃͘͝ḿ̷̡͇̭͓͗͐̎̇̋͐͐͠i̵̢̛̗̝͙̝̞͍̮͍̺̖͚͕̹̳̞̰͂͆͑̔́͒̎̀̍͐̂̔͗͊͌̕͠͝n̸̗̣͒͊̄͛͑̿̆̿̃̚g̵̛͎̩͔͌͒̅̿̓̓̾̓̇̏͆̿ͅ.̵̢̠̓̈́͐͌͗̉̍̾̚͠ Į̵̡̧̡̩̺̤͉̤̹̫͇̘̩̪̬̙̤̣̝̳̞̌̽̆̇́̑̄̌͂͑͂͒̔͋̕'̸̡̡̡̤̣͍̫̫̱̦͖̳̤͔͙̻̯̻̞͉̮̫̫̺̝̻̫͓̬̞̗̈́̐̎͑̎̓̾̔̃̕͜ṃ̴̨̡̧̢̧̧̢̞͕̜̦͇̦͔̠͙̫̞͇͎͓̠̜̘̖̙̟̗̦̙̇̈́̑̌̾̋̄͛́͐̋̒̕̚͘͝ ̸̧̖̥̭̱̖̼̻̘̺̖̮̣̣̖̠̜͙̓̈́̔͋̓̈́̉̿̽̃͛̊̍̂͋̕̕c̴͇̔͛̈́͛̒͋͋̍̏̎͐͘̕o̴̖̹̩̳̼̯̱͎̺̮͇̒͐̑̈̕m̵̢̢̙̭̻͙͎̣͙͍̫̫̝̯̙̺͖͙̩̘͋̑͒̓̈̆͌͂̃̓͝͝͝ͅͅį̵̢̧̝̙͍͙̫̘̰̥̯̻̫͍̱̍̃n̶̡̡̺̲͔͇͍͇̠̩̊̐̍̾̽́̿̊̈͊̾͂̅͊͛̄̋͘͜͝g̶̛͍̭̻̦̗̦͉͖̥̦̺̼͎̩͗͋͋̎̈́͂͑̅̈́̏̎̅̓͐͒̍͋̓̔͌͊͠͝͝ͅͅ.̸̡̙͕̰̫̘̤̘͈̹͇̙͓̺̬̞̮̞̖̘̱͎̪͈̣̗̪͈̓͊̍͆̏̓̈́̌̈́͊̾̏͒͐̈̅͊͛͘͘̕͝I̴̛̛̛̺̟̪͔̘̓͌̿̃̂̔͒̒̈͛͐̅͑̒̓̈́̀͆͋̄̄͒̏̇̾́̄̾͌́͒̊͐̈̅̽͘̕̕͝͝'̸̡̢̢̨̢̢̢̛͍̯̼͉͉͇͇͍͉̲̳̠͉̠̩̩͇̼̤̺̺͖̳̱̤͓̠̬͖̠̲̝͖̗͎̬̋̿̎͌̏̿͗̃̾̏̍́͛̉͒̅̉͒M̸̧̡̢̬̟̜̱̞̘̪̬̳̩̣̜̯̜͎̟̝̬̣̻̰͇̖͕̞̳͎̮̬̞̞̼̑͑̔̔̊̓̂́̽̌̍͛̐̇͋͛̉͑̿̅̿̇͗̄͗͌̀͌͐̃͂̔̔̅̈͑̽͐̎̅̏̐̄̓͗͐̐͘̚͘͜͠͝͝ ̷̨̨̧̢̛͎̯̟̻͍̘̗͎̠̗̩̲͕͙̪̳̖͕̩̥͙͍͈̗̳͔͕̜̳̲̻̥͖̩͙̖̜̌̆̏̔͗̆́͆̑͗͒͆̉͛̍͐̈́̆̿͆͜͜C̸̢̢̡̢̡̛̯̟̙̻͍̖̝̜̪̲̠̟͇͍͎̙̣̪̝̲̙̜̣̝̬͙̉͋̇̃̓̄̎̾̆̽̓̅̇̈́̍̓̌̾̐̈́͊̓̕̚ͅͅO̶̹̕͝ **M̸̢̛̯̙̙͚͇̳̻͖̈́̂͂͛̈́̄͗̐͊̏͌̀̃̐͌̈́̓͐̿̿̍̈́͋͊͌̈́̈́̆͗̂̋͋̓̄̕͘̚͠͝I̷̜̜̳̝̠̭͒͑̄̈́̑͗̐̈̊̍͊̏͌̂̄̆͊̊̑̓̑̅̑̍̀͘͠͝͠N̷̢̧̢̛͍̭͍̬̤̔̃͛̈́̽̏̾̐̆̓̏͌͌͑͂̾̆͋͒̓̐̈͗̓͂̈́̇̉̆̇̒̈͒̇̓͌̈́̏̎̆̿̕̚͘͝͠͠ͅĢ̸̢̢̨̡̧̨̧̧̠͉̱̥͇̬̖̭͚͈͕̳̙̥̖̲̭͉̹̥̤̝͎̱͖̦̺̟̦͉͚̰̩̹̞͍̺̺̤̦͉̰͈͇̱̏̓̃̀̾̅͌̓͆͂̏̅̓͛̓̌̆͋͛̓̑̐̏̆͊̏̓̒̏͑̃̏́̍͌̒̓̉̐͌̒͌̐͋̊͌̚͘̚̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅ.̷̢̧̢̨͓̟̠͎̠̝̤̹̱̻͍̱̪̖̰̮̘̙̲͔̱̪̭̍͊̈́̈͌̉̉̄̒͐̈́̔̐͛̀͌̍̏̈́͑̂̒͑̈́̔̍̃͆͂͂͘̕͘͘͠͠͝ͅI̸̢̨̛̝̬̬͚̟͚͎̳̤̹̥̱̲̞̗̰̳͇̬̪̰̹̦̪͔͔̣͈̥̯̮̲̔̎͐̆̉̋̐͊̑̒̒͑̿̈́̏̅̈́̇̎̈́̏̆̈́͒̄͒̎̋̌̌̆̅̐̔̅̓̾̓͒̋͂͛͆̉̎̾̆̆̆͌̑̿̚̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝'̴̢̡̢̢̧̛̛̜̦̞̹̳̟̹͕̻̬̹͚̹̤͇̹̩̜̻̻̹̙̬͉̙͚͓̺̜͔̗̺̬̬͖̰̹̠̫̞͖̰͙͓̰̣̙̈̅̍͋͗̈́̆ͅͅM̴̨̡̨̨̛̛̦̮̗̣̯̟͈͓͉͚̟̬̰̳̮̰̭̫͈̞͎̦̫̬̘̩̩̳̗̙͚͎̺͍̟͖̲̫̘͍̘̖̥͎̤͌͛̓͆̾̍͂̔͆̽̈́̅̉͊͌͌̐͆̆̔͗̂̆̉́̊͑̔̐̎̿̄͌̍̓̽̓̍͑̓̋͐̀̊̓̈́̿͗́̔̓͌̋̈́̇̈́͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̨̡̢̛̛̮̤̖̞̩͚̼͇͉̦̬̟̭̪̬̬͍͙̫̼̜͚͎̠̠̬͙̫͎̠̜̟̙͖̻̱̹̪͍͇̮̺̳̘͈̰͖̻̩̩̫͖̮̞͓͇̖̿̑̒̾̒̈́̆͌̐̍͑͑̈́͛͗͐͛̒̀̈̚͘͠͝͝C̴̨̨̛̛̺͉͕̤̖̠̟̦͖̙̻̙̪̮̙̖̞̖͔͓̱͕͇͚̦̳̠̯͖̤̺̦̺͓͉̱̥̳̖̪̮̠̮̪̙͈̯͇͙͍̣̱͔̫̟̯̦̩̻͎̈́͑̂̒̈́̄̐̏͂͒̌̏̆͗̄̆̓̈̄̅̽͛͗̃̎̄̋̊̑͂͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅÖ̷̢̡̨̭͕͔̮̯͈͇̠̻͚͉̤̣̩͖̯̩̺̪̺̼̫̘̖̺͔̟̳̙͎͈̘͕̟̹̥̹̮͎̮͎̣̳̥̲̳̳͓̠͖͇̦͎̲̹̰̪̣͕̥͔̤́́̆̽̾̐̈́̍̆͊̊̚͜ͅͅM̶̢̡̨̢̛̩̲͙̖̱͓͙̘̯̞̣̠̫̳̺͇̪̙̫̩̱̳͙̙͍̳͉̜̗̯̦͎̪̥̫̘͖͎͋̎͗̒̔̄͊͒̍͊̏̃̓̈́̿̐̾͗̒̀̋͛̄͒̓̉͌̍̎̈̉̓̑̏̎̇͗͆̅̐̊̈̽̌͐͒͂̀̓̂͌̃̏̓̿̑̐̔̚̕̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅİ̵̡̛̭̤̣͓̗̗͉̬̦͎̙̲͇̙̗̜̪̟̱̯̤̫̩̞̳͖̝̤̝̭̥̱͉̤͍̥̯̦̟̹͉̺̱͖͔͙̗̝̭͎̰̟̼͕͇͉͉̖̼̘͈̩̝̳͙̗͍̲̤͎͇͓̘̰̱̼̻̎̄͌̅̀̂́̾̓̔͗̑́̎̎͌̀͆̐͌̽̇̋̂̉͊̿̎͗̒͐̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝Ň̴̢̢̢̛̛̛̟̝͇̮̝̠̱̫̺̭͎̘͙̖͖̝̟̟̟̹͉̞̖̥̫̙̰̯̓͂̒̆͊̔̎̓̈́̈͑̌̈́̀͊̍̓̔̄̅̿͋̆̓̃̐͐̏̓̌͌̾̕̚̕͘͘̚͘͝͝Ģ̶̢̢̻̗̭̜̺͎͇̺̪̮̤͉͙̰̻̺̬̩̲̣̖͖̹̖̺̼͔͈̖͕̺̯̘̌̿͊̍̋͌͌̒̽̋͂̈́̄͘͜͜͝ͅͅ.̸̨̧̡̧̭̰̲̞̜̗̦̥̜͇̮̰̙͍̥̘̠̥͚̳̬̫̦͈̤̻͕͈̩͍̺̙͙̖̗͕̩̮̰̼̫͕͚͓̯̪̯̱͖͉̜̭̼̳̮̣̣̬̞̬̯͔̟͇̩̗̫̬̜̖̻̳̼̈́͐͛̾͛͌̐̌̐̐͛͌̔̌̆̈́̋̓̎̅̇̌̆̍̊͌̂̒̈́̌̎͐̈̔̃̓͑̓̔̃̓͊̑̓͊̍̄̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͠**


End file.
